1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methodology for utilizing data mining techniques in the area of shelf-space management.
2. Introduction to the Invention
Data mining techniques are known and include disparate technologies, like neural networks, which can work to an end of efficiently discovering valuable, non-obvious information from a large collection of data. The data, in turn, may arise in fields ranging from e.g., marketing, finance, manufacturing, or retail.